


Here goes everything!

by Iferil



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Academy, Academy Ekko, Battle Academia, Battle Academia Ezreal - Freeform, Battle Academia x Academy, Crossover, Englis not my first language, I wa reading Battle Academia Ezreal's new quotes and had an idea, Jayce x Ezreal if you squint real hard, M/M, They're both kind of morons, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iferil/pseuds/Iferil
Summary: Ezreal doesn' control his powers. And before it leads to major issues, he is told to find a way to make it work, or leave the Academy.He will have to seek help from unexpected people, who might just help him get what he wants, and what he needs (even when he's not aware of it)...





	1. How many percent?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so English isn't my first language, I'm French, but I tried anyway and I hope you'll have fun reading this! 
> 
> I plan it to be something like a three or four chapter thing, the second chapter is already ready but I really don't know where i'm going so if you have any suggestions, hit me up!
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is the third time with week, Ezreal. You can't go on.”

The young man barely had time to process what Principal Yuumi was telling him, his ears painfully ringing while he was slowly sitting up on the ground. A ground he had probably just smashed to pieces, if what he felt through his gloves was anything to go by.

“I will have to look into this matter urgently. While I take care of this, you are forbidden to use your powers.”

“WHAT?!”

He was completely awake, now. He was on the school training grounds outside, and he had been just a tad too careless with the gauntlet, and now he could see that a good chunk of the training field was damaged, and that students looked at him with either fear or disapproval. Mainly disapproval. They could hold their ground, after all.

He was just very inconsistant.

“You can't do that!” He tried to defend himself. “I've been properly training! I know it's not much, but I've made progress! I...”

A heavy hand came down on his shoulder, and he looked up to Professor Graves, who gave him a hard stare and a subtle shake of head.

Right. He had already caused enough scenes as it was. Ezreal's shoulders slumped, and he looked away. Principal Yuumi took that as an agreement, and with Graves she flew off on her magical book that she sometimes talked to, which was super weird, but not as weird as a lot of things in this school. But whatever.

If he had come to that, he might as well get expelled.

“Ezreal?” Lux's gentle voice called out to him. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Aside from the biggest headache ever, which makes me think I've split my head in two, I am fine.”

“That's not what I mean.”

“I know, sorry. I just don't wanna talk about it right now.”

Lux nodded, understanding. She shoot him her usual million watt smile and nudged him.

“Well, now one of your many wishes has come true: they're letting us go early!”

“Cheers!” answered Ezreal. 

Though weak, it was sincere. 

***

Later that day, he was locked up in the library. Usually he would go training, and he actually tried to, but Porfessor Graves knew his favourite spot and made sure Ezreal wouldn't be tempted. Welp. What was left for him was trying to find something, or someone, or somewhere that could help him master those powers quicker. And better.

“What even is the problem?” he grumbled, trying to analyze himself. “I try to contain it, to focus, but the amount is rarely enough, so I just give a little more and suddenly it's too much. Very helpful.”

He was, quite frankly, deathly afraid of what he could do at full power. He had never tried, and he honestly never would. Too freaking scary.

“Ezreal? It's quite rare to see you here.”

“Oh, hey Jayce.”

Ezreal instantly tensed up despite his cool reply. The older student always made him a bit nervous. He was incredibly competent, everybody knew him, and he kind of dreamed of being as well-known and strong as him one day.

“I'm just, hum...gathering information.”

“What for?” Jayce asked while quirking an eyebrow.

“Something about my gauntlet. I'm trying to find out where it came from and what it's supposed to do exactly. Aside from blowing up in my face.”

“If it's help to control your power you need, I might have a lead.”

The way he said it, it seemed like he had actually came up to Ezreal for this sole purpose. And Ezreal wanted to die of embarassement. 

Not only did have to be forbidden to use his gauntlet, but even one of the top-student and future top-citizen of the academy had to look up a solution for his problem! He groaned and buried his face in the books.

“Thanks, I'd like that.” came his muffled voice.

He lift up his head when he heard Jayce chuckling, ready to listen.

“Well, I don't know if you know anyone from the Academy...”

“I know you, for straters.” He couldn't shut up to save himself, God.

“No, not the God-Weapon Academy of Durandal. I meant the Academy.” Jayce replied patiently.

“That's it? Just the Academy?” the younger one hadn't ever heard of it.

“Yeah. Its students aren't as well-known, and neither is their teaching staff, but they have some really good mages out there.”

“And you're saying I should go and contact them? Like what: “Hello, I'm Ezreal, I screwed up a training ground and many other things, you willing to teach me how to not do that?” ?”

“Maybe not exactly that. But I know one of their teachers, and I could get you a meeting.”

Jayce hesitated a bit before adding:

“Actually, I have to get you a meeting. Principal Yuumi asked if I ad any way to fix your issues, and that's all that came to my mind. It seems you're quite a handful.”

“Argh! I knew it!” Ezreal shouted. “Just bury me in the ground, please.”

“No can do.”

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Ezreal, who was ready to be swallowed between the pages.

“Here you go. It was fun, but don't make me have to do that again, please. I don't have that much free time.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ezreal answered apologetically. “Sorry and thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Ezreal watched Jayce go away, and groaned again for good measure, before getting up and putting the books back in place. He had a call to make.

***

Ezreal was nervous. He would never admit it to anyone out loud, but he really couldn't prevent his hands from playing with his fingers, nor his pacing in front of the door of Professor Ryze's study.

“I really hope he knows his stuff.” He whispered once again. “I don't want to be kicked out of the academy. I really don't want that.”

He was about to knock once again when the door opened.

“Ezreal, I suppose?”

“Uh, yes, Sir!”

He had automatically straightened his stance, almost standing at attention. He was surprised to see Professor Ryze had a blue skin, but also a sort of kind look to his expression. It was very different from Professor Graves' hard glare. Although there was still a hint of severity.

“Come in.”

Ezreal did as said and entered the study. It was absolutely booked with, well, books, but also some parchements, and plants, weirdly enough. There was a big desk in the middle, covered in papers. And two chairs, one on which a student with sitting. 

The first thing that struck Ezreal was his big white mohawke. It was quite a unique style, if he had to say. He also had a very dark skin, and a sharp glare. Ezreal didn't know what was up with the latter, though.

“What? So I'm not getting detention?” the young boy asked, ignoring Ezreal.

“No, you're not, Ekko. Though it might feel similar.”

“Does it have to do with this guy?”

“Indeed, and don't be rude.”

Ezreal looked between them through the whole exchange, uncomfortable. Before coming here, he had a very long conversation with Professor Ryze over the phone, explaining everything he could about his powers and their issues. Had that boy anything to do with those?

“Are you the same as me, maybe?” he asked as Professor Ryse told him to sit down as well.

“Huh? Certainly not, you damn Pilto.” Ekko said, not even looking him in the eyes.

“What?! I'll have you know that...!”

“Boys, please.”

Ezreal instantly shut up. He really shouldn't do anything that the God-Weapon would disapprove of, or else he would hear about it. He didn't want to, especially when Jayce was involved.

“Sorry.”

The other boy only scoffed.

“Let me get straight to this.” Ryze said. “Ezreal, I believe your lack of control has at least one clear origin: you lack understanding of your own limits -he definitely saw Ekko smirk at that-. You can't allow yourself to go all out, and so you don't know the full extent of your powers. I think that if you knew, you could at least situate yourself, and then we could work from here.”

Ezreal could only sit speechless. What was Professor Ryze saying?

“Are you insane?” He blurted out.

“Hey! Take that back!” Ekko snapped.

“Sorry! I mean, you...but....”

Ryze had a half smile, and only motionned him to go on. Ezreal squeezed his gauntlet in his hand.

“I...I could wipe out the whole city, I think.”

“What the f...?! Really?!” 

He was barely aware of Ekko's bewildered expression next to him, and he focused on Ryze's expression. The man's small smile didn't falter. If only, his eyes got a amused glint to them, and Ezreal was kind of scared for a second.

“Indeed.” Answered Ryze, ignoring Ekko's second exclamation. “That's why we are not going to train you in the city.”

“Please explain.” Ezreal asked eagerly.

He was suddenly looking forward to what this man had in store for him.

“I will. But I have to warn you both-...”

“So I do have something to do with it.” Ekko interjected. “I was beginning to wonder what I was even doing here.”

“...It won't be easy. It won't be normal.”

The two boys exchanged a look. What did he meant by ''normal''?

“What I mean is that you might feel very ucomfortable with what I have in mind. Let me explain. I will take you both with me to a very wide area in which there isn't any human activity for at least two cities wide. It will give you, Ezreal, all the space you need to experiment on your powers. I want you to go all out. Do not try to conceal your powers.”

“And what will I do?”

“You, Ekko, will serve as an insurance. I know you've been tinkering with this machine, and that it allows you to go back in time for a couple of seconds.”

“Actually, it's a little more than a couple of seconds.”

“Excellent then. I need you to activate your machine each time before Ezreal is about to unleash his powers.”

Going back in time? An area this wide avalaible? Going all out? It was going too fast for Ezreal. He turned to Ekko to see if the boy was as confused as him, but he didn't look confused. Rather, he looked worried, like he had a suspicion of what Ryze was implying.

“You don't mean...?”

“Yes. Ekko, I need you to be vary wary of Ezreal's display of power, as to go back in time whenever you feel like Ezreal is going to kill himself, or three of us, while using his powers.”

The sentence dropped like a bomb, dumping the heaviest silence in the study. Ezreal was looking down, clenching and unclenching his fist nervously, pupils shaking.

“Killing myself...?” He whispered.

“Just how unstable are your powers, dude?!”

He didn't hear him. He hadn't wanted to take this option into account. He had pushed it to the back of his mind, trapped into a dark place with several locks and he had thrown all the keys into nothingness. And now Professor Ryze had blasted all his barriers into nothing, simply by stating the facts.

“I...I...” 

He looked up to lock eyes with Porfessor Ryze, and he must have had the most frightened expression, because the man's features softened up instantly.

“Don't worry, Ezreal. I will only do this if you're up for it. It is your life that is on the line, and I understand if you don't want to put it in the hands of others.”

At this, he glanced at Ekko, who only gulped, nervous.

“But you must also remember that it isn't only your life that could be in danger, but also the life of your comrades, your classmates, and all the people you will be trying to save as a hero. I know this is a drastic measure, but I think you're aware that your case is no standard case.”

Ezreal nodded.

“You are not obligated to answer me right away. You can take a little bit of time, but remember that I don't have much to offer to begin with.”

He then turned to Ekko.

“I also need your own approval, young Ekko. What you will see in those session, you will be the only one to see it, and it might scar you. You will be at constant vigilance for a long period of time, which will put a strain on you. If you don't think you have the resolution, then don't do it.”

He paused, looked both of the shaken boys in the eyes, and added:

“But I would really like to go through with this experiment. You are not the only one with this kind of problem, Ezreal, even though your case is a bit extreme. And Ekko, if you ever plan to put your inventions on the market, it would be the best way to advertise it.”

After those words, he lowered his head, leaving the boys to their inner thoughts. After a few seconds, he stoop up.

“I will leave you to it, and you will tell me next...”

“I will do it.” Ezreal blurted out.

Ryze looked startled, but quickly recovered.

“You will?”

“Yes. I have no choice. If I don't do it, I will be expelled from the Academy.”

“The God-Weapon Academy.” Ekko said. “You're not in the Academy. I am.”

“Yes, whatever!” He exclaimed, getting angry with Ekko's constant interfering. “What matters is that wether I do it or not, I'll have those powers, and I can endanger people with them. I want to be able to control them. So will you help me?” He asked, turning to Ekko. 

“...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next one yay! I completely forgot to post it I'm sorry... And next one willbe probably even longer to come if it comes at all, because I don't know where to go, but don't worry I will figure something out!

He had asked for a bit more time. He really wasn't sure about this. It didn't matter if he looked like a scaredy cat in front of this kid from the God-Weapon Academy, he wanted to be sure. It WAS, after all, a very big deal. Professor Ryze had a knack for finding those.

“What's making you look so gloomy?” A voice asked, pulling him back into reality. “You look like you're planning a murder.”

“Yeah, right.”

Ahri looked at him funny. Usually, the smaller boy always had a comeback ready at the tip of his tongue. It was weird for him to look this serious.

“What happened with Professor Ryze?” Vladimir asked, ever so seemingly uncaring when he actually was. “You got suspention again?”

“Not really. I don't know if it's worse or better yet.”

The two classmates exchanged a look, before shrugging and sitting on their chair rather than their desk, as the bell was now ringing.

“I'm holding a party next friday.” Ahri said, changing the subject. “Darius said he'd come, for once. You both up for it?”

“If you have blood, then yes.” Vladimir smiled.

“You know I don't. But I have your next best thing: wine.” She replied triomphally.

“Maybe then.” 

“And you, Ekko? Will you be stuck again with your girlf- your machine?”

“You are the absolute worse at pretending to slip up, you know?” He laughed. “But, well, I guess I could.”

“Oh wow! Nice then! I'll tell you the details later.”

“Silence, please.” 

Professor Ryze's voice resonated through the class. While looking at him, Ekko was once again reminded of the small interview between them and this Ezreal guy.

A pilto, and a student from the God-Weapon Academy. A incompetent dude who couldn't even control his powers. There was really no reason for Ekko to agree to help him, if he was listening to his personnal grudges. But well, he was kind of an inconsistant guy.

The scared but determined look he had when he answered Professor Ryze... it was something. Ekko was curious. If he really had powers that strong, he wanted to see where this could go. He didn't really had any reasons other than curiosity. At least for now.

But the real question was: was it enough? Was he willing to risk his own life, and watch the dude die just for the sake of curiosity? He didn't know. There was a thing he could do though: agreeing to what Professor Ryze suggested, go for one try, and tell them that it was a test. That he would actually go along with it, but he had to make sure.

Yeah, that would do. 

He didn't want to admit that his mind was already made up.

***

Because Ezreal had a lot of free time -given he couldn't participate in the afternoon training anymore-, and Ryze had the autorisation to skip some of his less important classes to attend to this matter, they agreed to meet up according to Ekko's schedule. Which meant the next wednesday afternoon. The three of them met up at the town's teleporting device on this date.

“It will take us to the farthest point, and then I will teleport us again.” Professor Ryze explained.

“Why can't you directly teleport us here?” Ezreal asked.

“My teleportation only works on relatively short distance.”

“And you can't teleport us two cities wide?” 

“Indeed.”

“Then that means I can destroy the teleporter.” Ezreal concluded with a shudder.

Smart kid, thought Ekko. It didn't take more than two brain cells to figure that out. Ezreal looked tense, clenching and unclenching his left fist, jaw set. Ekko didn't know what to think, so he just watched.

The ride was smooth and fast. Ryze's teleportation made Ekko a bit queasy, though. He was more confortable jumping in time, not in space. They arrived at the spot, and it was indeed wide.

They were in the desert, clearly. An endless horizon of sand and rocks, with a few mountains and dunes here and there. Ekko reassured his hold on his backpack, filled with snacks and some other things. Ryze gestured to the both of them and they listened:

“So, let's not waste time. Ezreal, you will stay here.” He said as he marked the ground with an X. “Ekko and I will stand a safe distance away. If you need a target, I think this mountain over here will suffice. If anything goes wrong, I have some items to help us.”

He took an golden hourglass from his own bag.

“A Zhonya?!” The two boys shouted.

That thing could buy him a lifetime worth of tinkering junk, and he was carrying it like it was a lunchbox! Baffling.

“Indeed. If I feel that the danger is only temporary, I will use this. I also have some magic shield that will protect us if you use your powers in a circular wave. If I feel that it is indeed too much, I will teleport Ekko and myself farther, to give Ekko time to activate his device.”

“The Zero Drive.” Ekko added, naming his tool.

“Right.”

Ezreal looked still bothered, and Ekko started to wonder what was up with him.

“What if it's too fast? What if you don't have enough time?”

Professor Ryze didn't answer immediately. Instead, he looked Ezreal in the eyes, standing the young boy's fierce gaze. It looked as if they had a mental staredown, and then Ezreal looked at his gauntlet.

“Yeah, okay. I can do this. Doesn't matter anyway, I have to try.”

Ekko was surprised. Where did he even found this determination? Ryze nodded with a small smile and gestured to Ekko. They both stepped back, Ekko looking behind himself just in time to see Ezreal sigh deeply. Then he was looking at them, waiting for the signal. Right before activating his Zero Drive, Ryze handed Ekko a notebook.

“I want you to record the progress. Write the numbers of try, and the number of time it blew up. Make sure to be thorough.”

Ekko nodded solemnly, taken by the mood. He pulled the wire.

“That's it?” Ezreal asked. “It starts now?”

“Yeah.” Answered Ekko.

“That's not very showy.”

“Just get on with it!”

Ezreal tensed and nodded. Ryze and Ekko stepped back again, far enough so they had to shout to reach Ezreal. Ekko stood, and watched Ezreal carefully. The boy stared at his gauntlet, slowing his breathing down. He closed his eyes, and put his fist to his forehead, exhaling. The next second, energy was charging up and illuminating his hand. Wind started to gather and twirl around him, and a weird buzz filled the air. Elecricity crackled around him, like weird shots of blue light.

Ekko was completely enrapted. This was quite a display of power, he could feel it. Then, Ezreal opened his hand, righting his stance to be more stable, and shouted as a sphere of energy was forming above his palm.

“Aaaaaaah!”

The sphere grew bigger. At one point, Ezreal had to point it towards the mountain. He held it still for a few seconds, before blasting it when he sensed that the strain was too much for him. A bow-shaped blast of energy surged forward, disappearing in the distance before hitting the mountain a few seconds later. The impact was clearly visible, a cloud of dust appearing, then settling down, showing a clear cut on the mountain.

In an instant, Ryze and Ekko were next to Ezreal.

“So?” Asked Professor Ryze.

“I, uh... I didn't use full power. I was too scared.”

“I saw that. But were you close enough?”

As he asked that, Ekko wrote the first try in the notebook to keep himself busy. That wasn't the full power? It was still pretty darn amazing. And it did look hard to control. Brows furrowed, he nimbled on his pen. 

“I think.” Ezreal answered. “And I feel like I can go further safely.”

“Okay, we'll try.”

He gestured to Ekko, and they both retreated to their position. Ekko pulled the wire once again. This time, Ezreal didn't focus on his fist. Eyes closed, arms limp to his sides, he focused on his entire body, trying to summon every cell of power he could muster. Under a minute there was crackling electricity, gust of wind and dust flying, just like the previous time.

“HA!” He shouted.

A shockwave ripped through him and his surrounding. Ekko ducked instinctively, and felt the energy mending reality even through Ryze's shield. Another schockwave came shortly after that, and another one. And another one. He looked at Ezreal, and the boy looked like he was in pain. He clutched his stomach, and looked like he was breathing hard.

Ekko only realised he had a hand on his device when Professor Ryze touched his shoulder. He jerked back to reality, willing his stiff shoulders to relax, as the teacher was giving him a rather calm look.

And Ezreal did master the shockwave. Or at least, he made them stop. He was on the ground, panting, but other than that, unhurt. They rushed to him.

“So?” Ryze asked.

“I...I thought I was getting the hang of it.” Wheezed Ezreal. “But... well, it didn't really work.”

“Did you feel like it was your maximum?”

He took a moment to think, then shook his head.

“No. It was another way of using it, but it's not all. I'll try something else.”

“Ekko, is your machine holding up?”

“This baby can take a few rewind, we're not even close to low battery!” he stated proudly.

“Good. Let's go back to it, then.”

They resumed their position once again. Ezreal watch them from the side, and started to gather power. But just a second after Ekko pulled the wire, the boy shouted:

“STOP!”

It startled Ezreal, who instantly suppressed his magic. The next second, Ekko flopped down on the ground. He looked shaken.

“What the f***?!”

Ezreal rushed to him, stunned.

“What? What happened? Did you go back in time!?” He asked, crouching down in front of Ekko.

“What did you see?” Ryze added, much more calmer.

Ekko breathed heavily, retrieving his senses. He rubbed his eyes before answering:

“I did not expect that, what the heck. Okay. Well, this time, it was more like you were trying to make a very big ball of energy again, but you didn't aim it at anything. You just let it grow and grow and grow, and then you were kind of holding it up to the sky, but it became too much and I went back in time.”

He looked shaken, to say the least. 

“Wait, you didn't actually see me fail, right?” Ezreal asked.

“Are you kidding me? It was trouble, I'm telling you. I didn't want to wait for it to blow up in my face!” 

“Okay! Okay! Chill, dude.”

Ekko looked on the verge of replying again, but he decided against it, only shooting Ezreal his nastiest glare. The boy didn't budge, looking at his gauntlet. It felt very weird to hear about stuff he did, but actually didn't. He looked at Ekko, who had got up and was writing the thing in his notebook. 

“Do you think you can go on, Ekko?” Ryze asked, who had stepped aside for a moment.

“Erm...Yeah. Let me just a second.”

“Understood. Stay here, both of you. I will check the damage to the mountain.”

It was obviously an excuse, but Ekko was thankful.

“You want some water?”

Ezreal was holding up a bottle to him. Ekko nodded, muttering a thanks, and took it. He hadn't realized he was thirsty. Ezreal sit down in front of him.

“How long did it take you to get used to it?” He asked, curiosity plastered on his face.

“Get used to what?

“Going back in time. Like, it feels so weird to heard about something I haven't even done! I am charging up my power, and next thing I know I blew things up and I don't even remember!

“Technically, it didn't even happen at all.”

“Yeah, but you lived it, right?”

Ekko paused at that. 

“Yeah, I did.”

A silence fell between them. Ezreal felt a bit awkward with Ekko lack of participation. It put a weird distance, a barrier that he knew he couldn't overcome, unless he travelled back in time as well. He shrugged for himself, deciding he would get to that when the time would come.

“Be careful out there.” Ekko said after a while. 

It surprised Ezreal. But he didn't comment and instead, answered with a bright cheerful smile. Now that he had seen Ekko actually do the thing Ryze suggested, and that it had worked, it reassured him. It felt like there was a safety net he could land on if shit blew up. He was a bit worried of Ekko's mental state, but it looked like he was just surprised by the first outburst. And it also meant that he had probably seen far worse than this. And that made Ezreal curious.

***

They went on with the training once Ryze came back, and it became smoother. Ezreal still hesitated at going full power, but he was working towards it. After all, he had conditionned himself not to go at full power right after getting his powers because they were so unstable, so it would abvious be a long-run kind of thing. But he was ready for it.

Even Ekko seemed to have settled his mind. At the end of the first session, he told them a bit bluntly that he would keep going. Out of enthusiasm, Ezreal had hugged him, and got a slap in the face. Well, that was to be expected, but whatever. 

The future looked kind of brighter, now that he had a way to control his powers.


End file.
